the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Choru Malk-Stilskin
Name: Choru Malk-Stillskin Subject: School doctor Race: Valravn Valravn are members of the Hybrid family, and are mixtures of ravens and wolves. They are essentially wolves with the wings and talons of birds, and can have either beaks or snouts. Valravn normally have weak magic, but if they are given a sacrifice their magic spikes and they are able to perform great feats of magic. A Valravn naturally lives only sixteen years, but when they are given the sacrifice of a young child they unlock their magic at an eternally high level and are given the ability to shape shift into forms that do not age as quickly as they would naturally. This naturally makes the most wicked individuals survive longest and as a result Valravn are highly manipulative, seen as dangerous pests. Valravn benefited greatly from the war, and many achieved lasting life. With the lengthened lives and incredible magic they received, many Valravn went on to assume the guise of other races and do whatever came to their minds. Some decided to join the war, others did good deeds and even more stayed out of conflicts and indulged in lives of pleasure. Most people who dealt with these powerful ‘mages’ never knew that they had ever been Valravn. Age: 28 Appearance: As a Valravn, Choru is a white wolf with brown markings on his face, back and tail. He has sprawling back wings and black feet with a constant scowl on his face. In his humanoid form, Choru is a light-skinned male with white hair and brown highlights, and a chocolate brown shade of eye color. Personality: Choru is super grumpy, 24 hours a day. He doesn’t like to hear people talk back and he doesn’t tolerate nonsense. For being the youngest teacher in the building, Choru acts like an 80-year-old crotchety lady. But he also possesses an odd sense of humor coupled with a sense of justice. He can often figure out a person just by listening to them speak for a few minutes, and once he figures out the reason why they’re in his office they either are opened up to his lame, yet almost fatherly, quips, or his harsh criticism that consists of nasty jabs at the student in question. Once a student sees through his grumpy exoskeleton, truthfully he’s very sensitive and open to giving advice and listening to student’s woes. He sometimes becomes a counselor to students who end up in his office. If this description sounds confusing, it’s because Choru is a rather confusing individual and his personality can do a 180 degree flip when dealing with two different people. Dragon Companion: Morke Morke seems to be a Terrae dragon, but something has morphed him into some kind of dark version of a Terrae. Most Terrae are aligned with earth magic, but Morke is purely a dark magic user. His eyes are a scarlet red and when he uses magic, the green of his scales drains away into a pale gray. Morke is also very large, so large that he doesn’t fit comfortably inside Choru’s health office and he can often be seen peeking in the window with a red eye. He gives off a very quiet air, and when he gets annoyed the air around him turns tense and uncomfortable. Most of the time though, Morke is very docile and is perfectly content to sleep just outside of the office. Most people aren’t stupid enough to mess with him, because something does not feel right about this dragon. What did they do during the war?: During the war, Choru was a teenager who traveled about the war-ravaged world with his medical kit in paw. He healed anyone who needed his help, unbiased towards races and previous skirmishes. Somehow he achieved the Valravn’s Sacrifice, how is unknown, and continued to do everything he could until the end of the war. Choru doesn’t like to speak about the war, and he often changes the subject when it is brought into conversation. Why are they teaching here?: Underneath his grumpy feathers, Choru has a good heart. He wants to see the students do well and he’s willing to help in any way he can, not even just in his health office. But then, Valravn have always been known as manipulative creatures and the war greatly benefited his race… curious. Abilities: While his ‘Medical MacGyver Mind’ can patch together cures out of random plants he can find growing in the local woods, in an extreme emergency Choru can use dark magic to completely heal any wound. However, the after affects of performing this act include tainting of the soul and permanent damage to the parts of the brain that control empathy and remorse. He’s also naturally a very powerful dark and wind mage as a Valravn who has achieved the Valravn’s Sacrifice. Likes: Smart and kindly students, dragon hatchlings, helping people. Dislikes: Everything else. Rumors: Rumors about Choru tend to either make him into a secret villain or a secret hero. Some say that every word he says is carefully weighed and put into place to achieve some ultimate goal be it bad or good, another rumor says that the child that was sacrificed to him to give him his powers was the child of his sweetheart/brother/friend etc. Some say that Choru is ancient and only chooses to look as if he’s in his late 20’s. The most popular rumor is that he’s actually Rumpelstiltskin from the old children’s story.